Annie Leonhart (Anime) (Attack on Titan Series)
Annie Leonhart (アニ・レオンハート Ani Reonhāto?) is a graduate of the 104th Cadet Corps and former member of the Military Police Regiment. Her exceptional skill with swords and unarmed combat earned her the 4th rank, but she is noted to be a lone wolf that struggles to work with others.2 As the Female Titan, she served as a major antagonist prior to being exposed and defeated by the Scout Regiment. She possesses the ability to transform into a Titan and from an early age she was trained to fight by her father.2 After her defeat, she crystallized herself and was left in a comatose state. She is currently being held deep underground under the custody of the Scout Regiment. Appearance Human Form Annie is a young girl of considerably short height with a small, yet very muscular build and physique. She has moderately short hair that is often tied at the back with her right fringe mainly draping over the right side of her face (though she tends to push it to the side on occasion; possibly for better visibility). She has an oval-shaped face, blonde hair, blue eyes, a Roman nose and pale complexion. Her hair color is noticeably paler than most other blonde-haired characters and when untied, her hair reaches down the nape of her neck. Her eyes, although of considerable size and proportion, often have a sullen vibe to their appearance. Annie's casual attire mainly consists of a hooded sweatshirt underneath a jacket accompanied by dark gray pants. She is often seen in the Cadet Corps uniform and then the Military Police Regiment uniform after graduation. Though Annie often wears hooded sweatshirts as part of her standard attire, she also wears her signature white hooded sweatshirt as part of her standard military attire. During her missions as the Female Titan, it is implied that she always wears her ring which has a small, folding blade on her right index finger; using it as her primary source of causing self-injury in order to transform into her Female Titan form at any time. Female Titan Form Annie's appearance as a Titan changes quite drastically, though her overall physique and facial features remain mostly the same. Her body consists mainly of exposed muscle tissue, in which there is a noticeably limited amount of skin coverage across her body, and fingers made out of bone. Along with a massive increase in height, her face is laden with muscle lining, notably underneath her cheeks, giving her the capability to stretch her mouth far more than it seems, along with yellowish teeth. Compared to the majority of other Titans encountered, Annie's Titan form seems much more physically fit and stronger, bearing a lean build with visible muscle definition and a feminine form. Personality Annie is considered to be an isolated, exclusionary type; friendships do not come to her easily. She is rarely seen smiling and often has an emotionless expression. She is apathetic and somnolent, with little desire to put in any effort into meaningless disciplines or activities, and instead focuses exclusively on making it into the Military Police Regiment to obtain an easy life.7 Yet, she somehow does seem to hold a strange fascination and even feelings of respect towards people that have a deep sense of duty and righteousness - in those people who do care and who can devote their lives and even die for causes they believe in. Despite Annie's usual cold and calm demeanor, she has been shown to emote her feelings in various ways. She was clearly angered when Reiner teased her about her constant avoidance in hand-to-hand combat training.2 Despite her seeming callousness, she has expressed a level of guilt and shock, most notably when apologizing to a certain corpse after the battle of Trost District.8 Annie is also known to be very dedicated in her mission as a Warrior, to the point that she killed many innocent people to reach her goal (also attempting to kill many of her former comrades), and shed tears when she failed to capture Eren.9 Though she is seemingly indifferent towards her capability as a competent hand-to-hand combat fighter, she remains proud of her skills and even seems to enjoy the very notion of fighting as deduced by Eren. History Past In her early childhood, Annie Leonhart was relentlessly subjected to combat training in her hometown by her father, who reminded her often of the mission she was born to carry out.105 At one point during Annie's training, her father pushed her too far during a training session, causing her to snap and attack him, savagely beating him while he was down.11At some point, Annie gained the power of the Female Titan. In the year 845, Annie set out on a mission to exterminate humanity within the Walls and retrieve the Founding Titan, along with her childhood friends, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover and Marcel, the wielders of the Armored Titan, Colossal Titan, and another Titan. Before her departure, her father apologized for his actions and asked for her to return home alive, assuring her that her father would always be on her side.6 On their journey, the four young Warriors were ambushed by a Titan slumbering in the earth that tried to devour Reiner. As he stood in fear, Reiner was almost killed until Marcel pushed him away but was grabbed and devoured instead while Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie watched in horror. The Fall of Shiganshina arc After Bertholdt and Reiner breached Shiganshina District, Annie and her comrades mixed in with the surviving refugees and fled to Wall Rose. The three Warriors passed themselves off as survivors of a small hunting village south of Wall Maria to cover for their lack of family records.13 Days after infiltrating Wall Rose, Annie is seen among the refugees accepting rations from the Garrison Regiment. Humanity's Comeback arc Annie later appears as an upcoming member of the 104th Cadet Corps, watching other cadets undergo Keith Sadies' "rite of passage." However, the instructor does not speak a word to Annie and many others as their faces prove that they have already been through hell, according to another instructor.15 Two years after that, during the hand-to-hand combat training, Annie is seen sneaking away, with Reiner confronting her about it. He has Eren face Annie, much to her apparent anger. However, the latter effortlessly takes the former down and Reiner soon follows, ending up on the ground as well. Eren praises Annie for her technique and even though she reveals that it was her father who taught her the move, as Eren shows interest, she dismisses the thought and claims such training to be useless and continues mocking the entire military system and even her father's ideals. Annie later watches as Eren uses her move to pacify Jean Kirschtein. She trains with Eren again later. In one exercise, Eren is upset with Annie's use of force, but she insists that she is only returning what strength is being used against her. Eren says that if strength alone decided their battle he would not be the one on the ground and Annie explains that she uses the strength and size of the opponent to her advantage, skills which Eren could afford to learn. She demonstrates her throw against Eren, locking her arms under one of his own and around his head while tripping him from behind. Distress One year after joining the cadet corps, Annie takes part in a team navigation exercise in a group led by Thomas Wagner. Part way into the exercise, the group notices its ODM gear had been stolen. In response, they speed up their pace to warn the other group. They find the other group in the midst of a conflict with a gang of thieves. Annie and Mikasa ambush the thieves from a tree, managing to disarm them, and save the other group. A Sudden Visitor: The Torturous Curse of Adolescence In 849, Annie and Armin assist Jean in hunting for a wild boar to help in his cook-off against Sasha. Despite leaving beforehand, Jean's team find themselves completely lost, and return empty-handed. Later, Jean suggests the three of them attempt to steal meat from an instructor, however Annie opts out, stating winning the competition is not worth the chance of getting caught. The Struggle for Trost arc Shortly after graduation, the Colossal Titan appears in Trost District and breaks through the outer gate, letting Titans into the town. In spite of the evacuation being finished, the cadets are unable to return due to insufficient gas and are left stranded, much to everyone's despair. Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt discuss what to do next, but are interrupted by Mikasa, who asks them where Eren is. She is then surprised to hear that he, along with most of his squad, were supposedly killed in battle. Trying to keep her cool, Mikasa attempts to shock everyone into action, with Annie and others rushing after her to reach the HQ and replenish their gas.19 They eventually manage to get there, albeit with casualties.20 With the mysterious Titan fending off most of the Titans attacking headquarters, Annie and others attempt to get rid of the small Titans inside. During the plan, Conny and Sasha fail to kill their Titans, and Mikasa and Annie are forced to intervene and save them, with Annie killing the Titan that Conny was supposed to. After the plan's success, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Mikasa, Armin, and Jean stay back to observe the rampaging Titan. As Pure Titans begin to cannibalize the Titan, Annie and Reiner argue that they should help it, claiming that the Titan should be kept alive as it might serve as a powerful ally. They are silenced by the sight of Eren emerging from the Titan's nape, revealing that he is in control of a Titan ability.20 As the soldiers carry Eren into Wall Rose they are intercepted by Kitz Woermann who believes Eren to be a threat to humanity. Annie, Reiner, Jean and Bertholdt leave but are ordered not to speak of their discovery while Armin and Mikasa remain to defend Eren. Annie and the rest overhear the lightning strike that is caused by Eren's second, albeit half-formed, transformation into his mysterious Titan form to defend Mikasa and Armin from cannon fire when Woermann tries to have him killed. This alarms Reiner enough for him to rush near the vicinity of the lightning strike with Jean, Annie and Bertholdt quickly following suit, at which point they witness the scene of Eren's Titan form surrounded by soldiers of the Garrison. They watch as Armin attempts to persuade the soldiers that Eren is strategically important for mankind until Dot Pyxisarrives and stops Woermann.22 Shortly after Annie and the other Cadets and Garrison members are gathered and informed of the plan to retake Trost by having Eren seal the hole with a boulder near the gate while the others defend him. Annie subsequently takes part in the battle in a squad with Jean and Conny. During the battle, Jean's ODM gear breaks, leaving him stranded in the middle of the district. With Marco joining in, Annie and Conny work to keep all nearby Titans distracted while Jean attempts to find a replacement set of gear. He is eventually able to, and all four cadets retreat to the top of the wall, where they watch as Eren seals the breach in Wall Rose.8 Later in the battle, Annie comes upon Reiner and Bertholdt as they are preparing to execute Marco, who overheard the two discussing their plans. Reiner insults Annie's conviction as a Warrior, bringing up the fact that she saved Conny's life from a Titan, and demands that she prove her loyalty to the Warriors by taking away Marco's ODM gear, leaving him defenseless. Although reluctant, Annie agrees and disposes of Marco's gear. Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt then retreat to a safe distance and watch as Marco is eaten by a Titan.23 In the aftermath of the Battle of Trost, Annie is seen apologizing to an unknown corpse as she, Reiner, and Bertholdt assist in cleaning up the remaining corpses of other soldiers. Eve of the Counterattack arc Soon after Eren's enlistment into the Scout Regiment, Annie kills the two Titans captured for research, Sawney and Beane, and the Military Police Regiment checks the omni-directional mobility gear of the cadets. Annie offers Marco Bodt's ODM gear for inspection as her own, which prompts Armin to become suspicious of her. During this time, Armin, Annie, and Conny discuss which military branch they want to join. When Annie reveals that she will go to the Military Police, Conny considers joining them too and asks for her opinion. Annie responds by telling him that it is his decision to make, not hers. When she learns Armin plans to join the Scout Regiment, she asks him what he would do if he was ordered to die. He tells her if the reasons are good, then he will do so. Annie thinks he is weak physically, but yet he is very strong at heart.7 Ultimately during the draft, Annie leaves to join the Military Police and is assigned to Stohess District. Wall Sina, Goodbye: Part One One month later, on the day before the 57th Exterior Scouting Mission, Annie recalls her role in Marco Bodt's death during the struggle for Trost. The guilt of her past actions is further burdened with the anxiety of her upcoming task: infiltrate the 57th Exterior Scouting Mission and capture Eren Jaeger. Annie consults Hitch, her new roommate, asking for her to cover her absence tomorrow. Hitch agrees, but only on the condition that Annie would accept a task Hitch had been assigned. Her duty is to locate a missing girl named Carly Stratmann, daughter of the wealthy merchant Elliot G. Stratmann. Annie visits the estate of the Stratmann family to question Elliot, who proves to have little information of value about his daughter. During their conversation, a visitor leaves a message for Elliot before taking his leave. Satisfied with the information, Annie leaves the Stratmann residence assuring Elliot that his daughter will be found.10 Annie consults with her fellow MP Marlo concerning the history of Elliot's Marleen Company. Marlo informs her that the company once traded prosperously between Wall Maria and Wall Sina until the fall of Wall Maria, which reduced their business to horse-drawn coaches. Annie finds it suspicious that Elliot remains wealthy while his daughter does not work and his business is in decline, and researches Carly's police questioning records. She discovers a connection between Carly and Pit Lidors, a tavern in the poor area of Stohess. Visiting Pit Lidors, Annie questions the bartender and a trio of rowdy patrons. The patrons become hostile with her, though their attacks are quickly put down with Annie's superior techniques. Discovering the illegal drug coderoin on them, Annie agrees to overlook their substance abuse if they answer her questions. The patrons give her as much information about Carly as they can and warn her of a man with a red glass eye who is searching for Carly as well. Annie blackmails them for further information, but the bartender insists they know nothing more. He suggests she should search South Aachen Street for Kemper Boltz, Carly's lover, who may know her whereabouts. After a short break in which her guilt over Marco's death once again haunts her, Annie heads to South Aachen Street to search for Kemper. Her driver refuses to wait for her to return, being wary of the bad neighborhood he has taken her to. Coming across a group of ruffians, and one attempts to threaten her. Quickly putting the ruffian down, his friends redirect her to Kemper's residence, Block 225. After a quick search of the apartment, Annie discovers a heavy supply of coderoin in Kemper's room. Furthermore, Annie discovers a corpse beneath Kemper's bed, knocking over a glass of liquor in shock. The noise disrupts Kemper's neighbor, who angrily demands for an apology. Keeping silent, Annie rushes to lock the door as Kemper's neighbor attempts to enter the room. Wall Sina, Goodbye: Part Two Annie is able to make it to the door and lock it in time, frustrating the neighbor until they eventually leave. Annie searches the body and finds a license to operate carriages, confirming the man as Kemper. Returning to her carriage, she notices that the driver has been replaced with a stranger and it then ambushed by two men. One of the men holds a knife up to her face and warns her not to move. Annie recognizes the man with the knife as the man with the glass eye. As the carriage starts to move, the two men restrain her by tying her hands together. Annie learns that the man with the glass eye is named Wald and that the other is Lou who she recognizes as a patron from Pit Lidors. Lou takes her ring and Wald starts examining her notebook. Wald informs her that they plan to take her to the industrial ward and throw her into a vat of waste to dispose of her. Annie tries to threaten the men to release her by telling them that more Military Police would come looking for them but Wald dismisses her, revealing that Elliot told him she was working alone and that Wald knew she could not report Kemper's death. Annie tries to get them to return her ring, but Wald chooses to inspect it himself, finding its hidden blade. As Wald returns the ring to Lou, Annie elbows him. Enraged, Lou stabs her with the ring, triggering Annie's transformation, and destroying the carriage. Annie retrieves her ring and begins interrogating Wald. As she is doing so, Lou shoots her in the back. Kicking her, he takes her ring before shooting Wald and walking away. As Wald is dying, Annie heals herself and asks him about Carly's location. Wald confesses that Carly is at his office and informs her that he and Lou were hired by Elliot to find Carly and that along the way they found Kemper. He tells her that they agreed to Kemper's plan to use Carly as blackmail and get ransom money. Wald asks Annie who she is to which she replies that she is a Titan. Later that night, Annie heads to Wald's office where Lou and some others are celebrating Wald's death. Annie knocks out everyone, and Lou tries to shoot her, but Annie stuns him with a broken bottle. While Lou is distracted by the flying glass Annie gets behind him, knocking him to the ground. She takes his gun and shoves it in his mouth while threatening him not to tell anyone that she ever met Lou or Wald, causing Lou to pass out in fear. Annie hears a person behind her and turns around to find Carly. Annie takes Carly back to Pit Lidors and the two have a conversation on the second floor. Annie tells Carly about Kemper's death and tells her that she is willing to overlook her involvement in the coderoin trade if she returns home. Annie asks Carly about her involvement in the coderoin trade and is surprised to learn that Carly produced the drug. Annie learns about Kemper's involvement as a dealer but is surprised to learn that Elliot ran the operation. She learns that Carly made a deal with Elliot to produce coderion on the condition that it would not be dealt in royal capital however she ran away once she discovered that Elliot had broken the deal. Carly requests that Annie reports that she never found her. Annie forges a Wall Rose travel permit and returns to the Pit Lidors. Carly bids farewell to the patrons and goes outside with Annie, gifting her donuts and limeade. Annie gives her the forged Wall Rose travel permit and Carly bids Annie farewell. As she leaves, Annie prepares to wrap up her task for the day. Returning to the mansion of the Stratmann family, Annie accuses Elliot of killing Kemper Boltz, theorizing that Kemper was the one who left the note at the Stratmann mansion. The note was the ransom, and Elliot visited Kemper's apartment to discuss the matter. He then killed Kemper while he was there. Elliot claims the story is nonsensical, but Annie shows him a cigarette of the same rare brand Elliot is smoking that she found at Kemper's home. With this, Elliot confesses to the murder, saying that Kemper would not have handed over Carly and would instead take Elliot's money when he was drunk. Together, Elliot and Annie dispose of Kemper's corpse in the industrial waste area of Stohess District. As Elliot and Annie part ways, Elliot lets Annie know that she is welcome for dinner at his home at any time. Annie lets him know that such a thing is unlikely since if her mission tomorrow succeeds, she will be able to return to her hometown. She thinks back to her time with her father when they would discuss fighting techniques at dinner frequently over the years. At the Military Police Regiment barracks, Annie files a false report about Carly and Kemper, claiming they had left for the capital under false names three days ago. As she showers, she assures herself that fulfilling her mission is her purpose in life. Thinking back to the time her father apologized to her before she left her hometown, she reminds herself of her current mission: to infiltrate the 57th Exterior Scouting Mission and kidnap Eren Jaeger. The 57th Exterior Scouting Mission arc As the Female Titan, Annie attacks the right wing of the Scout Regiment formation during the 57th Exterior Scouting Mission as she tries to capture Eren. Advancing further inside the formation, Annie encounters Armin. Although she corners Armin, recognizing his face under the hood, she decides to spare his life and continues her search for Eren. Armin, Jean, and Reiner join together and deduce that she is an intelligent Titan aims to capture Eren. Realizing that Annie may have acted upon false information as part of Commander Erwin's plan, Armin is able to deduce that it is more likely for Eren to be within the center column, the safest location in the formation.1 Armin, Jean, and Reiner coordinate a plan in an attempt to distract Annie and buy the other soldiers some time to regroup. Before they are able to attack her, she is able to outmaneuver them, at which point she manages to incapacitate Armin. Although Jean engages her in combat, her resilience and awareness of a Titan's weakness allowed her to gain the advantage as she is constantly covering the nape of her Titan form's neck. Before Annie is able to kill Jean, a bloodied Armin attempts to distract her by referring to Eren by the nickname of "suicidal bastard" while falsely claiming his death. This causes Annie to hesitate in confusion, allowing Jean the time to escape just as Reiner attempts to attack her. Annie manages to catch Reiner in mid-air, briefly toying with him before seemingly crushing him. Much to Jean and Armin's surprise, Reiner breaks free by slicing off her fingers and manages to come to Armin's aid leaving Annie as she sits motionless. Unbeknownst to them however Reiner secretly carved Eren's location on Annie's hand before breaking free. Just as the trio attempts to flee, Annie begins to head in the direction of the Scout Regiment's center column formation, in which Armin deduced that Annie may have learned of Eren's position in the formation.1 Annie continues to head in the direction of Eren's location, coming across various soldiers of the Scout Regiment, brutally killing them in various ways. Though the formation heads into the Forest of Giant Trees, Annie follows suit and eventually catches up to Eren and the Special Operations Squad as they are attempting to flee on horseback. Annie is eventually lured into a trap in which her movements are halted by the special target restraining weapon. This causes Annie to temporarily halt her pursuit as Erwin and members of the Scout Regiment attempt to damage her hands in various ways with the intention of pulling her out of her Titan form. Constant provocations by Levi causes her to let out a roar which causes multiple Titans to converge on her position.25 Much to Erwin's surprise, the roar was intended to provoke the Titans to devour her Female Titan form, thus allowing Annie to escape from her Titan form undetected via the use of her vertical maneuvering equipment. Just as Erwin orders all personnel to retreat, Annie later dons a Scout Regiment cloak as a form of disguise, signaling with a green flare so as to lure Eren and the Special Operations Squad towards her direction.25 As Annie meets up with the group, she is initially mistaken for Levi. Quickly it becomes apparent that it is not the captain as Gunther Schultz questions her identity. Annie makes quick work of Gunther, killing him using her blades by slicing out the back of his neck, like a Titan.25 As Eren and the Special Operations Squad continue to flee, Annie transforms into the Female Titan for a second time, thus continuing her pursuit to capture Eren. Although Eren initially wishes to engage her in his Rogue Titan form, the Special Operations Squad manage to convince him to put his faith in them as they begin to engage Annie in combat. Although seemingly gaining the advantage to the point of injuring her and cornering her against a tree, the Special Operations Squad is outsmarted by Annie as she displays her ability of selective regeneration and her ability to generate a crystalline substance to protect her nape. Annie systematically kills Eld Gin, Petra Rall and Oruo Bozad, causing Eren to turn back and finally engage her in his Rogue Titan form. The two engage in a brutal fight using hand-to-hand combat techniques, in which Annie succeeds in incapacitating Eren's Rogue Titan form by decapitating it. Tired and exhausted from the battle, Eren is captured by Annie by keeping him inside the mouth of her Female Titan form. Although Annie begins to flee, Mikasa gives chase while continuously attacking her in a fit of rage after having witnessed Eren's capture by Annie's Female Titan form. Mikasa is then joined by Levi, with the two working together to wound Annie as she continues to flee.26 Although Annie attempts to fight back, she begins to get overwhelmed by the barrage of attacks inflicted by Levi, allowing him to incapacitate her while gaining the chance to slice her Titan form's mouth and rescue Eren from within. As Mikasa and Levi decide to retreat with the unconscious Eren, Levi witnesses Annie's Female Titan form as it sits motionless while crying. Assault on Stohess arc Some time later, Annie awakens in her room in the Stohess District of Wall Sina. Her hair is depicted as having the same appearance as the Female Titan's when not tied up in a bun. Upon arrival with other rookie members of the Military Police Regiment, Annie is teased by Hitch Dreyse and Marlo Freudenberg, but Boris Feulner tells them to leave her alone, believing that she has not recovered from battle and is the only one who has real combat experience.5 The group is then given an assignment in which they are to guard a Scout Regiment convoy with permission to use their omni-directional mobility gear. Soon after departing for her assignment, Armin approaches her and asks for help in hiding Eren until they can convince the King to better protect the Walls. Annie reluctantly agrees while putting on a ring and escorting them to a place where they can hide. When Eren and Armin attempt to convince her to join them in an underground passageway, she refuses for supposedly feeling frightened, all while expressing her suspicion towards their plan. As Eren and Armin continue to plea for Annie to join them and prove herself innocent, Mikasa, growing tired of their discussion, takes off her hood and draws out her blades while revealing her vertical maneuvering equipment. She openly refers to Annie as the Female Titan, taunting her to fight just as two had fought before.5 Their suspicion is confirmed when Annie noticeably smiles in relief and acceptance of their discovery of her identity as the Female Titan. Annie praises Armin for having cornered her but declaring afterward that her gamble has only just begun. After Armin fires a signal, disguised Scout Regiment members come out of their hiding places, and restrain Annie. Seemingly captured and immobile, she still manages to flick her thumb to open a small blade hidden in her ring and wound herself, thereby allowing her to transform into her Female Titan form; thus killing those restraining her in the process.5 Now, resuming her attempts to capture Eren, Armin and Mikasa realize how desperate she is, and try to get him to fight her. Before Eren can muster his will to fight, Annie collapses the tunnel above his head and knocks him out. She then engages the Scouts posted around the district, killing numerous in her path. Jean and Armin catch her attention, luring her into a special target restraining weapon trap organized by Hange Zoë. However, Annie quickly escapes the trap, as there had not been time to set it properly. Eventually Eren transforms into his Titan form and takes on Annie's Female Titan. Annie is chased by Eren across the district, stopping occasionally to trade blows. Mikasa and several Scout Regiment squads also follow them, but are too far away to join the fight. The battle between the two Titans lays waste to much of the district, but eventually, Eren attempts a rash attack on Annie and is dismembered for his effort. She proceeds to pound his head numerous times, knocking him out. After that, Annie tries to escape to Wall Sina. However, Eren's dismembered Titan rabidly gives chase, and viciously attacks her. Seemingly terrified, Annie begins to escape by scaling the Wall. Not hesitating in the slightest, Mikasa cuts off all of the fingers of Annie's Female Titan form, leaving her to fall. As Annie remembers her father's parting words to her, Eren immediately pounces on her Titan. He is forced to pause his attack when Annie encases herself inside what appears to be an indestructible crystal. While Annie is trapped inside the crystal, one of the Scout Regiment members, Jean, tries to break the crystal to extract her, but Levi stops him, telling him that it is no use. Shortly afterwards, both the Military Police Brigade and the rest of the Scout Regiment take her underground and detain her. Clash of the Titans arc When Eren decides that he will plug the hole in Wall Maria by leaving behind his hardened Titan's body, he briefly thinks about Annie's hardening ability.28 Later, when Eren in Titan form is forced to engage the Armored Titan he recalls the technique that Annie taught him, and uses it against Reiner to temporarily turn the tide of the battle.16 In the Forest of Giant Trees, Reiner encourages Bertholdt to tell Annie how he feels for her once they recover her and return home together.12 Her capture is eventually revealed to her comrades, when Armin bluffs and claims she is being tortured for information, which drives Bertholdt mad, distracting him long enough for Erwin to cut Eren from his bonds that tied him to Bertholdt's back. Relationships Eren Jaeger During their time in training, Annie and Eren developed a mutual respect and interest for each other. She lightly trains him in her unique fighting style, however when her mission required it, she ruthlessly pursued him and fought him twice.266 Her betrayal deeply shakes Eren. Armin Arlelt She has a deep respect for Armin, recognizing his strong will and treating him well. This results in her sparing his life during her rampage,1 which later allows him to discover her true identity. She admits to not being sure why she did not kill him and is seemingly bothered by his willingness to maneuver her into a trap. Mikasa Ackermann Their interactions suggest some level of rivalry, and this only worsens when Annie's true identity is revealed, with Mikasa aggressively confronting her and later aiding in Annie's defeat with little remorse for her. Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover The three appear close and are often seen together in groups.20 However, Annie is usually cold to both of them, particularly Reiner. This shows that while they may be comrades, she does not see either of them in a particularly friendly light. Hitch Dreyse Assigned to the same squad in Stohess District, the two women were also given the same room assignment. As roommates, the two were not particularly close with Hitch teasing Annie in an effort to provoke a reaction. They were in many way opposites, Annie being serious and withdrawn while Hitch was out-going and enjoyed the easy life. Marco Bodt For reasons unknown during the struggle for Trost, Annie is seen removing Marco's omni-directional mobility gear while someone else is restraining him. Marco pleads with her to stop and asks her why she does it. He is then seen being eaten by a Titan as Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie watch in horror. Annie wakes up from the nightmare and appears to be traumatized about her role in his death. Trivia * The name Annie '''means "grace". * Annie's surname '''Leonhart is derived from the Spanish word león and the Dutch word hart. These words combined literally translate to Lionheart. Lionheart is a nickname that is given to someone who is a great warrior, which is something that Annie strives to be. * Annie's fighting style resembles Muay Thai. * Annie is one of four female characters to have a character song in Linked Horizon's Shingeki no Kiseki album. The others being Carla, Ilse, and Petra. Annie's song is Kanojo wa Tsumetai Hitsugi no Naka de (She Lies in a Cold Coffin). Category:Attack on Titan